


Monster Bait

by orphan_account



Series: Lokerberge Castle [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jesse McCree, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Double Penetration, Hunter Jesse McCree, I lied there's plot, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Oni Genji Shimada, Oviposition, Sex with multiple partners, Tentacles, This is mostly porn tbh, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You've got to be shittin me. Do I have monster bait tattooed on my forehead or something?"What begins as a simple hunt turns into a series of nights Jesse will never forget.





	1. A call for help

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Bottom McCree server for this. Porn starts at ch.3 if that's all you're here for.

Germany was a beautiful country, Jesse couldn't argue against that.  But when there was 2 feet of snow outside and Jesse was freezing his balls off, he couldn't help but wish for the warm sands of Santa Fe. Or just plain old warmth in general. He sighed and rubbed his face, putting down the worn paperback he has been reading as Reinhardt re-entered the room, a soft frown on his face at he stared at the phone in his hand. 

"Hey, big guy. What's up, is Ana okay?" 

They had been in Germany for a week, hunting a coven of witches who were preparing for a mass summoning of spirits. Reinhardt had originally been handling it by himself but, after uncovering their plan - some shit about getting vengeance of all those who harmed them,  had requested back up in the form of Ana and McCree.

"Ja, ja, Ana is fine. The coven has yet to make a move." 

Ana had volunteered to set up in a run-down building across the road from the warehouse the witches were working out of, keeping an eye out in case the coven started the ritual early. 

"Then what is it?" 

Reinhardt finally tucked the phone away before taking a seat on the chair across from him. They had rented a hotel room for the weeks they were in Germany for, a nice place on the edges of Munich.  Reinhardt had originally wanted to stay with another ex-crusader he had served with but the coven had fled to Munich instead having located a stronger source of power in the city.

"A call from an old friend. There is an old castle in ruins near his town. Teenagers use it as a hangout place, but recently there have been uses of them waking up with hours of memories missing. The police are blaming alcohol but my friend, he is not so sure. That castle gives him a bad feeling.”

Jesse nodded slowly. Bad feelings weren't exactly proof but he trusted Reinhardt not to send him on a wild goose chase. 

"So you want me to check it out?"

"Ja. Ana and I are busy with these witches and this is not something we should leave.”

"Yeah, you can't leave them witches alone. Doesn't sound like this castle thing is too dangerous, just memory loss, no missing people?"

The larger man scratched his beard before he shook his head. 

"Nein. Otherwise, we would wait for Fareeha to arrive to go with you. "

Fareeha, who was tying up a hunt a werewolf hunt in France, was due to land in Germany in two days. They had gone on hunts together before and worked well together, watching each other’s backs. 

"Alright, no worries then, I've got this."

Jesse stood and stretched, silently going through all the weapons he had brought with him. He turned towards his room where his gear waited, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You will call if there is trouble. It will break Ana's heart if anything happened to you.”

Jesse patted Reinhardt on the arm before stepping free.

"I appreciate the worry but don't you worry, partner. I can take care of myself."

He had work to do.


	2. A Broken Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout of to my amazing beta BlackHunter666 for putting up with my shit and helping me write this. The Bottom McCree server is still to blame for this.

Jesse stamped his feet in hope of shaking some warmth into them as he waited for the door to be answered.  It had been a peaceful train trip to Lokerberge where the castle, as well as Reinhardt's friend, waited.  It had taken him a good half an hour to find Bachmeier's house and he'd rather not wait the same time for it to be answered.

Thankfully, the door soon swung open to reveal a giant of a man, towering over Jesse's 6'1. A small part of him wondering if that was a crusader requirement, 'must be over 6'5 and have muscles the size of a small dog.' The man looked down at the American who tipped his hat with a smirk.

"Howdy, you Klaus Bachmeier?  Name's  Jesse McCree. Reinhardt Wilhelm sent me. Said you have a castle problem?"

"Ja. Come, we will talk inside out of the cold."

Jesse followed Bachmeier inside after brushing the snow off his hat and coat, taking a moment to relish the wave of heat as he stepped through the door. The German lead Jesse into a living room down the hall into a cozy living room, Jesse smiled softly at the homey feel of the space. Warm timber flooring, mostly covered by a richly patterned rug and mismatched furniture that somehow worked perfectly together. Stepping in further, fingers gliding over the dark timber bench seat, he settled on the worn couch Bachmeier gestured to.

"It is good of you to come, would you like a drink while we talk?"

 For a moment his attention was drawn up to the frieze along the top of the walls, making him think of leaves tumbling in the wind as Bachmeier continued on through the archway in the corner by the lamp, which lead to what Jesse guessed what the kitchen.

"I'd appreciate a coffee, if you have it."

 Attention shifting again, he looked at the pictured on the walls and admired the various ornaments around the space before he accepted the coffee with a nod of thanks as Bachmeier settled into the armchair across from the couch.

"The incidents started about a month ago. Teenagers have had parties in the ruins before, ignoring police and parents warning them away. There had been no real issues before so no action was really taken. But then some had started complaining off waking up with hours missing. There were no signs of assault, thank the lord, no one was missing and there were no signs of drugs so the police blamed it on too much alcohol. But some of the kids, I know them. They do not drink. And that castle, it gives me a very bad feeling. So I ask that you look into it. I would do it myself but I am not the young man I use to be. Too many injures to fight if there is something in that castle."

Jesse sipped at the drink, letting it warm him as he thought over what Bachmeier said, gaze flickering to the closed door over to his right, beside the checkered seat Bachmeier sat on for a moment.

"These missing hours, is it complete black out or just fuzzy on details?"

Bachmeier hummed slightly before nodding.

"I only know about my granddaughter's friend, Helga, but she had complete black out. Last thing she remembered was entering the Kitchens before she woke up to my granddaughter shaking her. She had been missing for three hours."

Jesse placed the now empty cup on the table and stood up.

"Can't promise I'll find anything but I'll look into it."

He shook Bachmeier's offered hand then pulled out his phone as soon as he was outside.

"Reinhardt, it's Jesse."

_"Ah Jesse, how is your hunt going?"_

"Met with Bachmeier. Not 100% sold that there is something in the castle but I'm definitely going to check it out. "

_"This is your pre-hunt check in then."_

"Yeah, next check in I'll put at 6pm local time. I'm gonna grab my gear and head out."

_"Very well. Take care, my friend."_

Jesse slipped his phone back into his pocket and swung a leg over his motorcycle, switching his hat for a helmet. The castle was, at most, a half an hour drive north but the roads were icy, a condition he was very much not use to, so more that an hour had passed by the time he pulled up in the shadow on the ruined castle. Jesse looked up at the lone tower still standing and frowned. The place hardly looked like a popular party place but then, teenagers made little sense to him.

The ruined walls were beautiful in a strange way, worn stones fitting together and blending in with the shadows cast by the tower and surrounding trees. Attention drawn to a tunnel leading down under the ruins, he sighed softly as he lifted his gaze to take in the rest of the structure. An uncovered set of stairs headed up to nowhere, broken off when another section of the walling had crumbled. Another passage led right into the depths of the ruins, tempting the foolhardy to wander.

Tucking his motorcycle under one of the arches, Jesse donned his hat once more and made for the grand wooden doors that lead to the inside of the castle. The handles and hinged looked rusty with age and it didn't take much effort to force open the door.

Stepping through the grand doors, Jesse stopped and looked around at the impressive hall before him. Heavy stone pillars and arches - beautifully decorated with relief carvings and geometric designs - supported an upper mezzanine level. The place felt heavy, the deep greys and black stones cracked slightly with age. The only relief from the dark was the arched windows high above, letting in the weak sunlight. His eyes followed  the stairs at the other end of the hall up to the rusting chandelier hanging from the peak of the ceiling.

Boots clicking against the black and white tiled floor, Jesse  made his way up the curving staircase and onto the landing at the top. Turning slowly, he looked back across the room, admiring the play of light over stone and metal before turning to gaze at the throne sitting pride of place on this upper level.  It was only years of experience and discipline that stopped him from draping himself upon the throne.

One of the first rules he was taught. When exploring old ruins or buildings avoid touching any weapons, armour, jewellery or  treasure you find. Sitting in strange chairs was also a bad idea. You never know what could be cursed. As for glowing objects, well if you grabbed one, you deserved whatever you got.  Jesse laughed quietly to himself and checked his watch. About 8 hours of day light, plenty of time to explore. 

Jesse paused and turned slowly to look back over the hall. He knew for a fact that he hadn't closed the grand doors, in case he had to make a fast escape. Yet, the doors there the doors stood, perfectly shut, without him hearing a thing. One hand dropped down to Peacekeeper's holster as he descended the staircase  and crossed the floor.  Using both hands, Jesse gripped one of the door handles and gave it a firm tug. Switching sides when the door refused to budge, Jesse put all his weight into trying to pull the door open.

Finally, he let go and stood back to stare up at the doors that were now very firmly shut.

"Well shit."


	3. The Oni Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST, THE PORN BEGINS!
> 
> Again, blame the Bottom McCree server for this. Thank you to the amazing BlackHunter666 for assisting me with writing this.

Jesse aimed carefully at the center of the door, paused, then took a few steps back for good measure. These doors had been built to withstand a lot but they were no match for his trusty Peacekeeper.  Didn’t want splinters hitting him in the face.  As much a shame it was to destroy a piece of history, the was no way in hell he was staying in this castle longer than he had to. He would come back later with Fareeha as back up.

He pulled the trigger, hitting  the door dead centre and winced slightly at the bang that echoed through the hall. Well, if anything was in the castle it now knew he was here.  Jesse frowned and inspected the door, the bullet should have punched through or at least cracked one of the boards. Instead, a small dent was the only proof that his shot had landed. The only way that could have happened was some heavy duty magic. Some kind of magic was stopping him from getting through that door. The only question was, is it the same magic that is wiping the kids minds and is it over every exit in the castle? He didn’t want to have to jump out a window if he didn’t have to. That’s assuming if he even could, of course.

Jesse stilled at the sound of footsteps, slowly growing louder as they approached his location. He turned and aimed at the door just as a young Japanese man carrying a bottle tumbled through. The stranger threw up his hands with a cry as soon as he noticed the gun being pointed at his face.

“Whoa, schieße nicht, schieße nicht!”

Well shit. Jesse took in the fearful face, framed by spiky hair an interesting shade of green, the tight jeans and slightly open shirt. He tilted Peacekeeper up slightly so it was no longer directly aimed at what he seriously hoped was one of the villagers.  

“English?”

"Don’t shoot me!”

Jesse weighed the odds of him being the thing what was keeping him from getting through the doors before slipping Peacekeeper back in her holster with a sigh.”

“Sorry about that. What the hell are you doing in here?”

The stranger lowered his hands his hands and glared at Jesse, taking a sip of what ever was in his bottle as he went.

“What the hell are you doing with a gun?!”

He thought briefly of lying through his teeth before considering that he might know something Bachmeier didn’t.

“I’m investigating those cases of kids waking up here with memories missing. Now, what are you doing here?”

The young man relaxed slightly and gestured back the way he came.

“I was meant to meet my girlfriend here but she hasn’t shown up. I was just about to leave when I heard your gun go off and came to investigate.”

“Well, I just got here but I haven’t seen hide or hair of anyone else.”

“Yeah, she probably did a no show. Don't blame her.”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away from the young man. His eyes fell on the door and he grasped the opportunity to change the subject.

“Say, you wouldn’t happen to know of another exit, would ya? This door seems to be jammed close. That gunshot was me trying get it open”

The stranger raised an eyebrow at the fact that Jesse considered shooting the door a good way of getting it open but still turned towards the door he came in through.

“Yeah, I know of another exit, there’s a tunnel leading out into the courtyard from the main bedroom. Come on, follow me.”

Jesse shifted the bag that held all his gear over one shoulder and trailed after the other man who called cheerfully over one shoulder.

“I’m Genji, by the way.”

"Name’s Jesse. I’d say it’s a pleasure but I’m currently locked in a castle with ya.”

Genji laughed and turned on the light on his phone, illuminating what turned into a staircase. Rusted  brackets lined the walls where torches usedto rest, now empty except for webs. Genji slowed to cast a grin over one shoulder, extending the bottle in his hand to Jesse.

“Hey you want a drink?”

Jesse accepted the bottle without question and took a long sip, letting the flavours roll over his tongue. Warmth slipped down his throat and pooled in his belly, causing his cheeks to flush slightly as he passed the bottle back.

“Good, isn’t it?”

Jesse made a soft noise of agreement as they reached the top of the stairs. A long hallway stretched before him, doors spaced out every few meters or so, leading to what he guessed was bedrooms. The air had a slight musty smell to it, like there was no air flow up here.

They continued down the hallway, turning corners as needed. Finally, Genji stopped before a solid door, waited a moment for Jesse to catch up before shoving the door open. A wide bed dominated the room, solid oak with dark sheets which were surprisingly clean considering the state of the rest of the castle  

Jesse frowned slightly as warmth that had started to creep through his body suddenly spiked. And why did he accept that drink in the first place? The hair on the back of his neck stood up at the feeling that something was very wrong grew.

“Hey Genji, what was in that drink you gave me?”

The only answer he received was an unexpected push causing Jesse to stumble forward, landing on the bed in a tangle of limbs.  

He look up in confusion to be met by a completely different  Genji. Instead of the eye watering green, his hair was an inky black, skin the same shade as cold ash. Red horns pushed out of his forehead and lower jaw, eyes almost the same shade.

Ana had insisted he have at least basic grasp of the main supernatural elements from all the cultures he could have expected to meet. Despite missing the iron club, Jesse had a pretty fair idea of what was currently leering at him. Didn’t answer one thing though.

“What the fuck is an oni doing all the way in Germany?”

Genji smirked, exposing curved fangs.

“I’m on vacation.”

Jesse slid Peacekeeper out in a breath and levelled it at the oni’s forehead, aim steady despite the heat that was currently pulsing through his veins.

“And why shouldn’t I put an end to your ‘vacation’ here and now? And the fuck did you do to me?”

Genji eyed the gun then the hunter holding it,

“Honestly, I want entertainment. No one has been coming up the castle lately and I’m bored. All the drink does is seriously turn up your libido. It doesn’t stop you from saying no.”

Jesse growled and pulled the oni down for a bruising kiss, Peacekeeper still pressed up under the other’s jaw.

“You are going to fuck me into this mattress and after, I’m going to empty my entire clip into your pretty face.”

Genji smirked, dropping his shirt to the floor before he slid his hands around Jesse’s waist.

"After.”

Jesse lost track of what clothing when where after that, only making sure that Peacekeeper went safely onto the side table.

“Lube, side pocket of my bag on the left. There is no way in hell you are going in dry, no matter what you gave me.”

The weight above him disappeared as the demon rolled off to dig through his bag. The bed dipped at his return, Genji nipping at Jesse’s neck as a slick finger slipped between his cheeks, circling for a moment before dipping in.

Jesse moaned at the feelings, pushing back against Genji’s finger urging him to go deeper. He was gladly obliged, a second finger slowing worked its way inside, scissoring his walls apart as Genji pressed small kisses up and down his spine.

“You can push another finger in darlin, I won’t break.”

A third was added at his groaned request, working him open for what was to come. They were soon removed with an almost filthy sound. Jesse shuddered and pressed his face into the pillow, the drink now in full swing.

“Are you ready for me, hunter?”

Jesse gasped his agreement into the pillow as Genji tightened his grip of Jesse’s hip, slowly pushing his way inside Jesse’s body.

Jesse clawed at the bedding, unable to quite contain his eager noises, pushing back for more of the stretch and weight. He moaned low, bucked and arched, wanting more than this slow pace.  In some vague corner of his mind, he was thinking about how long the effects were going to last for. Those vague thoughts disappeared in a haze of lust as another moan slipped out.

Lifting his head weakly, he jolted and slumped again, muscles twitching wildly as he belted out a louder moan. With unerring accuracy, Genji was absolutely hammering over his prostate, sending a wildfire of lust and need through his nerves.

“I come looking for you, expecting to find your bloody body abandoned somewhere and instead find you balls deep in some mortal.”

Summoning what little sense he had left in that moment, Jesse groaned and lifted his head again, staring at the second oni that had suddenly joined them. Long black hair and eyes a bottomless white, a detailed tattoo crawled up one arm and over a broad shoulder. Swallowing hard, he shivered and arched, briefly thinking he shouldn’t be enjoying this before the lust wiped away that thought too.

“Well why don’t ya join us?” He slurred, trying to get his quaking muscles to respond so he could sit up.

The second oni frowned over his head at Genji, who was busy sucking bruises onto Jesse’s neck.

“What did you give him?”

Genji laughed softly and adjusted Jesse’s weight so he sat splayed over Genji’s lap.

“Nothing he didn’t accept willingly, Hanzo.”

Head falling back onto Genji’s shoulder, Jesse shuddered and groaned, half lidded gaze locked on the other oni before him. Close enough in looks to be Genji’s brother. One hand coming up to coil around Genji’s neck loosely, he arched and moaned again, pleasure boiling in his gut.

“C’mon, promise I won’t bite.”

Hanzo eyed him before slowly beginning to strip away his layers.

“Unfortunately, we can’t promise the same.”

Practically drooling as he watched Hanzo stripping off, Jesse groaned and arched, trying to entice the other creature to come and play with him. In the back of his mind, he was aware this was probably a very bad idea but the drug Genji had given him made his dismiss the risk.

Clawing at Genji’s neck and shoulder, Jesse hissed and twisted, other hand reaching out to Hanzo shakily. Panting heavily, he shuddered and arched, meeting Genji’s thrusts eagerly. Licking his lips, he whined softly as he looked up at Hanzo, putty in their hands and desperate for more.

Calloused hands laced their way through Jesse’s hair, tugging him forward until his mouth was level with Hanzo’s crotch.  Gripping at Hanzo’s thigh with one hand, Jesse moaned drunkenly as he nosed at Hanzo’s cock. Inhaling the spicy musk of the oni before him. Arching to grind back against Genji’s thrusting cock better, he licked his lips and gazed up at Hanzo with a dazed grin.

Inhaling again, he lapped along the thick cock and hummed happily, both hands now squeezing Hanzo’s thighs for balance as Genji rammed into his sweet spot constantly. Breath hitching, he lifted his head and wrapped his lips around Hanzo’s leaking head, easily managing the first few inches and swallowing around his mouthful.

Eyes falling shut again, he surrendered to the brutal rhythm of the brothers, rocking between their cocks and moaning almost constantly. He briefly acknowledged he was going to be sore as hell after this but even that consideration faded into nothing as he sunk down further on Hanzo’s cock. Choking for a moment, he drew back to breathe then slid back down, fighting with his gag reflex to get Hanzo deeper.

Moans rising in pitch, he shuddered as the brothers upped the ante on him, Hanzo tugging on his hair and forcing him down steadily as Genji grabbed his cock and started jerking in rhythm with their movements. Bucking and whining, he shuddered and gulped in desperate breaths when he could. Eyes falling closed, he rutted into Genji’s hand and groaned around Hanzo.

Light headed and aching, Jesse looked up at Hanzo again as he moved one hand up to cup and caress Hanzo’s balls, fighting to pull his head back so he could taste Hanzo properly or beg for their loads. At this point he wasn’t even sure which option was more appealing.

“I wanna taste you, please. You’re killing me here.”

Hanzo dragged a thumb across Jesse’s swollen bottom lip before leaning down to bite softly.

“You want me to fill your pretty mouth? Will you be good and swallow it all for me?”

Jesse whined eagerly, nodding along with Hanzo’s request as he wriggled his butt, trying to get Genji in deeper as well. Totally blissed out and loving every moment of it, he keened and rutted back harder. **  
**

“Please, want you both to fill me up.”

Head tipping back, Hanzo growled out a line of Japanese as he bucked his hips, chasing his own need relentlessly.

“He’s begging so sweetly, brother, how can we say no?”

Lips sealing around the head of Hanzo’s cock, Jesse focused on just the first couple of inches, distantly recalling something about that being the most sensitive area. Looking up at Hanzo with desperate need in his gaze, he quivered in denied lust and suckled softly.

Hissing his pleasure in Jesse’s ear, Genji shoved in to the hilt and spilled, sagging against Jesse’s back as he flooded the mortal with his cum. Looking up with a grin, he slowed his hand over Jesse’s cock, teasing him with the softest of touches.

Head tipping back, Hanzo growled out a line of Japanese as he bucked his hips, chasing his own need relentlessly. Thrusting in smoothly, he tugged Jesse back in close as he spilled, keeping the mortal close enough that he had no choice but the swallow everything. 

“He has done well, I suppose he deserves a reward.” **  
**

Still savouring the flavour of Hanzo across his tongue, Jesse jolted and whined softly as Genji’s hand tightened around his cock again. Weight shifting back again, he gratefully fucked the offered hand and moaned wildly. Head falling back, he let slip a broken cry as he came across Genji’s knuckles.

Sagging bonelessly, Jesse panted for breath as he allowed the oni behind him to support his weight. Whining softly, he weakly brushed Genji’s hand away from his cock and shuddered, strung out and exhausted.

Now gentle hands rearranged boneless limbs until Jesse was lying comfortably on his side, eyes slowly fluttering shut . A soft blanket was draped over his naked body accompanied by the sound of rustling cloth as the two oni removed themselves from the bed and dressed.

“Sleep, hunter. Nothing shall happen while you rest.”

Jesse followed the soft command with a tired hum, letting the welcoming abyss of sleep quietly take him.


	4. Tonight's Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackHunter666 is amazing and the reason the chapter was finished so soon. As always, this is the fault of the Bottom McCree server.

It was the cold that woke him. The blanket that Hanzo had laid over him had fallen off sometime during the night and Jesse's clothes, lying where he had dropped them, now did nothing to ward off the chill that seeped in. Jesse groaned then winced at the ache radiating from his lower half. The brothers had been many things but gentle was not one of them.  
  
Jesse tugged the blanket back over him, curling up against the cold before suddenly sitting up fully. His eyes shot all the way open and he almost fell out of bed in his hurry, searching through his clothes for his phone. He let out concerned breath when he found it, flicking it on to check the time. 6:02pm flashed across the screen, covering most of the desert scene Fareeha had made his background, prompting a relieved sigh. Jesse typed in his passcode before dialled Reinhardt's number.

“Hey, it’s me. I made it to the castle.”

_“Ah Jesse. It….to hear….. you. I….. to get…worried...Have you…..yet?”_

“Can you say that again, partner? I only got mostly static from that.”

_“I…..is good.…..from…..about to….slightly...Have…. Found….?”_

“It’s no good, I’m not getting anything. I’ll try calling same time tomorrow.”

_“...care….friend.”_

Jesse hung up with a noise of disgust and grabbed his pants off the floor. At least he got part of the call through and they knew he was still alive. He felt sticky and gross, Genji’s cum dried in crusty trails down his thighs. Rubbing away the worst of it as he dressed, he stretched and finished dressing quickly. He needed to get out of this castle and figure out a plan.

Limping a little, aching and ticked off at himself, he made his way back along the musty corridors, still thinking about how he could get out of this trap. Seriously considering trying for a window, he made his way down the stairs and faced the grand doors again. Frown deepening, he shifted uncomfortably and eyed the door.

It was worth a shot. If Genji was the reason the door wasn't opening, having entertained him the previous night, the door might now be open. Jesse grabbed the door handle, giving it a firm tug. He cursed softly as it refused to move. So either Genji wasn't the issue or he didn't want Jesse to leave.

Lashing out in frustration, he scowled and turned, planting his back against the wall as he scanned the grand hall again. He needed to get out, but which door to try next? To his left, the door to that lead up to the bedrooms. To his right, two doors led to rooms unknown. Gaze flicking between the two doors on his right, he picked the closer one and made his move, listening out for those troublesome oni and hoping for a change in his luck. Pushing the door open and throwing his shoulder behind it when it stuck, he entered the room cautiously.

He was in what he guessed was the old kitchens. A large stone fireplace took up most of one wall, a half rotted table sat pushed against the wall opposite. What grabbed him attention was the door on the side of the room. It had a heavy duty lock attached and slowly fading light seeped under the door. Judging from the time and the direction the door was facing, that light was probably from the setting sun.

Meaning that the door most likely lead outside. Jesse hurried across the room and yanked at the door. It creaked in protest but stayed shut. He kicked at one of the planks, watching it buckle slightly. The door was almost rotted through, he just needed to break enough of it to squeeze out and run. Kicking it would make too much noise though, he didn’t want to bring those oni down on him again. They were cute but he wasn’t sure he could handle another round with them.

Jesse’s thoughts were interrupted by low chuckle from behind him. He threw himself around, wrenching Peacekeeper out of its holster as he went. The revolver landed on a pale blond with sunken red eyes and ghostly skin standing in the doorway leading back into the hall. The vampire paused, head tilted slightly as it took a breath.

"Huh, you smell like the Shimada brothers."

Jesse frowned in confusion slightly but kept his gun pointed straight at the vampire's heart. His baby had enough enchantments to put the bloodsucker down long enough to destroy it or make his escape. He’d never actually heard of a vampire sharing space with two oni, but it did fill in a few gaps in the story he’d been told about this castle.

"I'll just make it up to them later."

Jesse barely had time to wonder at his words before the vampire smashed into him, sending Peacekeeper skidding across the floor and him into the table behind him. The ancient table creaked and groaned in protest, timbers buckling under the sudden weight. By some miracle it held, leaving Jesse sprawled at the mercy of a vampire. The impact took all the breath out of his lungs but he didn't hear anything crack. Judging by the look in the vampire's eyes though, that was the least of his worries.

Fangs sunk deep into his shoulder, the initial pulse of pain drowned under the waves of pleasure. Jesse moaned and melted beneath the other man. Mind screaming to break the bite and get away, he patted across the table surface desperately for something he could use. Fighting against the haze of pleasure trying to descend over him, he subconsciously grabbed the vampire’s shirt and groaned low.

Searching hand curling around something heavy and metallic, he snatched it up and swung hard, smashing the rusty old cast iron pan across the vampire’s head and kicking him clear. Flipping off the table, he backed up against the wall and held the pan in readiness. He could see Peacekeeper on the floor, glinting in the fading light. He didn’t dare make a grab for it though, one moment of inattention and he would be in deep shit...well deeper shit.

“Why are you fighting? I won’t kill you, only take what I need. I’m just hungry. “

“Yeah, and Genji was ‘just bored.’ The last time someone said they were just anything, I ended up in bed with two oni. I ain’t falling for that shit again.”

A smirk slowly crept across the the vampire’s face as he looked Jesse’s body up and down.

“Two Oni? Well, that explains why you smell like both the brothers.”

Jesse flushed slightly, heat crawling up his cheeks.

“Shut up.”

“Let me make you understand. Most of my food came from the teenagers from the village. When they stopped coming up here, I stopped feeding. I’m starving and you smell delicious.”

The vampire slowly closed the distance between them, Jesse watching warily but not moving to stop him. Grip shifting on the pan and mind supplying several good options to hit to force the vampire back again, he held his ground and tried to ignore the tingling heat spreading through his veins. He put it down to the fact he had just been snacked on, head a little light from the blood loss.

“I won’t take much and you’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

Mouth going dry, Jesse cursed mentally as one of Ana’s lessons slammed home in his mind. Vampire bites had an aphrodisiac in them to stop prey from fighting back. Grip slipping, he barely noticed the pan clattering to the floor as he swayed, the fire in his veins building into a raging inferno.

“Well shit.”

“Don’t fight it, it won’t do you any good. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Swallowing heavily, Jesse battled with his own traitorous mind as he stood there, resisting the temptation to just collapse into his embrace. Sweat beading across his forehead, he groaned and shook his head. No, he had a job to do. He had to get out, had to…get to safety.

Staggering forward, vaguely intending to make a grab for Peacekeeper, he brushed against the vampire and staggered, collapsing over the table again. Panting lightly, sweat building up and soaking through his clothes, he shuddered and closed his eyes. No one had warned him that a vampire bite was this potent.

“God damn it...twice in one day.”  
  
“Don’t worry. This will wear off faster than Shimada's brew. “

Muscles quivering as he shifted, Jesse groaned heavily and flopped over, dimly impressed that the table was still holding up under his weight. Thighs splayed wide and a clear tent in his pants, he glared up at the vampire and shuddered. Head rolling to the side, exposing the still oozing wound, he trembled and closed his eyes.

“Not fast enough, asshole.”

Slotting in between his thighs, admiring the man beneath him, the old vampire leaned in to lap over the initial bite slowly. Keeping a tight grip on his rising hunger, he focused on keeping his prey calm and open for him.

“Jack. So you have something to curse later. How about you, beautiful? ”

“Jesse. Ma name’s Jesse.”

Humming softly as he straightened, Jack made short work of baring Jesse to his gaze, pushing his shirt back out of the way and leaving his pants hooked around one foot. Never one to miss a chance to fully enjoy his food, Jack shed his pants and stepped back in between Jesse’s thighs. Caressing his skin lightly, he reached down to rub over Jesse’s hole lightly.

Jesse whined and pressed back against Jack’s fingers, silently urging him to stop playing around and go deeper. Pressing closer, Jack chuckled softly as he listened to the mortal under him. Humming softly, he dug the lube from his pants pocket and slicked his cock quickly before sinking into Jesse’s loose hole in one smooth stroke. Groaning loud, amazed by how good Jesse felt around him, he thrust steadily and leaned in to nose at Jesse’s neck. The mortal smelled divine, like sunlight and spice and desperate need.

Thrusting hard, one hand gripping Jesse’s hips to stop him squirming away as he took his pleasure, Jack groaned and sunk his teeth into Jesse’s neck securely. Spreading him wide and slamming into his body, listening to Jesse’s blissful cries, he drank his fill and focused on pumping more of the aphrodisiac into Jesse to make sure he enjoyed himself.

Bucking to meet Jack’s thrusts, Jesse lifted one hand to grab at Jack’s hair firmly. Panting heavily, he arched and whined, mind blanking as the pleasure built in him. Back arching, trying to get just that little bit closer to the vampire over him, he threw his head back and howled in pleasure as he came between their heaving bodies.

Pushing Jesse’s legs open wider, Jack skimmed his hands up to rub and knead over his chest slowly and groaned around the bite. The clench around his cock was incredible, drawing him closer to his own release.

Over stimulated and dancing on the edge of passing out, Jesse screamed in twisted pleasure as he tried to pull Jack in closer. Panting heavily, trying to squirm away or maybe just get closer, he whimpered and gasped softly.

“Shit, Jack...too much.”

“Come on, just a bit more. I know you can take it, can’t you? Show me how good you are.”

Hunger satisfied for the moment, Jack lapped over the bite mark and savoured the unique flavour of Jesse across his tongue. Thrusting in as deep as he could possibly get, he turned his attention to leaving a series of stinging bites and small bruises across Jesse’s chest. One hand returning to grip Jesse’s thigh, he sped his thrusts and spilled, flooding the dazed man beneath him.

Straightening slowly, Jack looked down at Jesse with a soft smile. He would need to thank the Shimada brothers for keeping this one contained in the castle. Easing out, he straightened his pants and stepped back. Keeping his touch light, trying not to wind Jesse up again, he did his best to redress the other man and make him look somewhat presentable. Pausing for a moment, he eased the exhausted human into his arms and cradled him close.

“There are beds in the next room. Rest then eat, gather your strength. Your body will need to recover.”

“My gun. Don’t you forget my gun.”

Tutting softly, Jack set Jesse back on the table and stooped to grab the revolver from the floor. It wouldn’t make much difference if he had the gun or not. Jesse had already proved he was dangerous with anything in his hands. Turning it over in his hands, he slipped it into the holster on Jesse’s belt and lifted the exhausted mortal again. 

Carrying Jesse through to the guard barracks, he gently placed the mortal on the nearest bed and tugged his boots off. Placing them in easy reach, he tucked a blanket around Jesse and left him to sleep in peace.  Shifting dazedly, Jesse fumbled Peacekeeper out of the holster and shoved it under the pillow for safety. Even in his fucked out state, he still knew the dangers of sleeping with a loaded weapon.

Content with the knowledge that his weapon was within easy reach, Jesse slowly drifted to sleep with the silent promise that the next thing that tries to fuck him was going to get shot between the eyes. 


	5. In Dungeons Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackHunter666 is an amazing being and I am very thankful. As always, this is the fault of the Bottom McCree server.

Jesse woke slowly, sluggish and sore. Muscles he didn’t even know existed ached with even the slightest movement. Groaning low, he pushed the musty blanket back and slowly sat up. Looking around slowly, he took in the minimal details as he waited for the aches to subside. Few intact bed frames littered the room, illuminated by the light streaming in from a high up window. Two doors, one ahead and the other to his left, offered possibles exits.

Tugging on his boots and easing to his feet, he limped towards the nearer door. Relieved that it opened without trouble, he peeked out to gaze across the grand hall again. To his dismay, the main doors there remained firmly sealed. So much for an easy escape. Sighing softly, he closed the door and turned to the second door leading from this room.

Pushing open the second door, Jesse gazed down the staircase revealed to him. Swallowing nervously, he went back to collect Peacekeeper from under the pillow and checked that it was still loaded. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and switched on the torch feature, illuminating the stairs. Testing the first step, wanting to be sure it was sturdy, he picked his way down warily. He really didn’t need any more monster mishaps today or had those other attacks happened yesterday?

Shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts, he made his way steadily down into the depths of the ruins. This place had the heavy feeling of a dungeon and the stone walls around him weren’t as well finished as some of the other rooms he’d already seen.

Trying to swallow the bad feeling crawling up his throat, he stepped off the stairs and approached the door revealed to him. This one was far sturdier than the others, solid wood and iron bands to hold it firm. Turning the handle, it wouldn’t budge at first but after a couple of shoves, it cracked open enough for him to slip past.

Pausing a moment to let his eyes adjust to the deeper gloom, he lifted his phone higher, trying to get a feel for the scale of these dungeons. Thick stone walls surrounded him, forming the bones of multiple cells, each one sealed with rusty grates and bars. Angling the light up, he spotted thick wooden beams and old chains that had once held lanterns of some type. Turning his attention back to the floor, he listened for any threats as he moved deeper into the dungeons.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up at he reached the last of the cells. He turned slightly, gazing into the darkness and the darkness gazed back. The shadows melted away to form a man slightly taller than Jesse with dark scarred skin and loose black curls. The heavy feeling of foreboding grew across his shoulders, weighing him down as he swallowed heavily.

Drawing Peacekeeper smoothly, vaguely thankful his hands weren’t shaking, he leveled it at the other’s face in clear warning. The figure barely even paid the weapon any attention, stepping further into the light from Jesse’s phone. There was a considering glint in his blazing eyes, almost as though he was amused to find a hunter before him.

“Did your mama never teach you not to walk into a demon’s haunt, hunter?”

Fear coiled around his heart as the demon inched slightly closer. Peacekeeper was heavily enchanted but special bullets or spells were required to take down a demon. Things Jesse didn’t have with him. His emergency stash was currently sitting back under the bed where he woke up, doing absolutely nothing to help him. Ana was going to kill him for such a rookie mistake...provided he survived this place.

“Peace, hunter. I’m not going to harm you. I want something else from you.”

Sanguine eyes dipped down trailed down Jesse’s body before dipping back up.  Jesse stared blankly for a moment before throwing his hands up in disgust.  

"No, no absolutely fucking not. You've gotta be shittin’ me. Do I have monster bait tattooed on my forehead or something?"

The demon paused before grinning, showing off rows of shark like teeth as he studied Jesse.

“Jack or one of the Shimada’s?”

A dull flush crept up Jesse’s neck, causing a single eyebrow to rise.

“Both of the Shimada’s?”

The heat in Jesse’s cheeks rose as the demon’s smile, if possible, grew even larger, amusement creeping into the demon’s tone.

“Jack and both of the Shimada's?”

“Fuck off."

“Poor little hunter. Did they play nice with you?”

Jesse snarled softly as the mocking tone but backed up as the demon stalked forward with a dark grin, stopping as he bumped into the bars behind him.

“Would you play nice with me?”

The demon’s voice dropped to a low croon, the air rushing out of Jesse’s chest as a clawed hand cupped his jaw, tugging him up into to a devouring kiss.  

The blast of Peacekeeper’s shot echoed, ringing in Jesse’s ears as the demon’s head snapped back with a sickening noise. It wasn’t a fatal shot but Jesse was hoping that it was enough to make the demon back off.

“What the everloving fuck is wrong with you fuckers?! Not only have I had to deal with two horny oni, but a hungry vampire and now you as well! What the shit?! Is there a lust spell on this place, goddamn?!”

Fighting down the waves of irritation, Jesse pressed back against the bars behind him and tightened his grip on Peacekeeper. He’s had it up to here with all these things pawing at him. Now he just needed one little gap and he could make a break for it. Maybe get out of here without too much of a fight.

The demon dragged an arm across his face, smearing the blood away to reveal smooth skin, like Jesse hadn’t just shot him point blank.

“I'm a hunter. I'm meant to stop things like you, not sleep with them!”

“Then what were the others? You didn’t allow it because you were the tiniest bit curious about what it would be like?”

His flush returned with a vengeance as the demon finished wiping off most of his blood. He had allowed it because it was easier than fighting, because, because...

“You’re not the tiniest bit curious about what I would be like?”

Because Jesse had been curious. And curiousity killed the cat.

The lowering of Peacekeeper was exactly the surrender the demon took it for. The bars gave way behind him and he stumbled back onto the cot behind him as the demon pounced. His phone fell to the floor with a clatter, throwing harsh light up the walls, painting shadows over the demon's face. The impact knocked Peacekeeper from his grip, sending it skittering across the cobbled floor.

“Tell me your name.”

The demand was whispered but still a demand.

“I’ll give you mine if you give me yours.”

The answering smirk held a hint a approval as Jesse settled onto the cot.

“Clever hunter. I am Reyes.”

“Jesse. I’m Jesse.”

“Jesse.”

The very shadows seemed to curl around his name, filling it with dark promises.  Jesse shivered as clawed hands slipped under his shirt to slowly drag down his chest. Crazy as it probably was, Jesse’s first thought was for his shirt. He didn’t have a clean one in his bag and seriously hoped Reyes wouldn’t shred it beyond salvage.

Letting out a soft breath as Reyes started on the buttons, Jesse reached out to grab at the demon’s shirt, pulling sharply to bring the creature down to him. Curiosity was a dangerous thing but damned if Jesse wasn’t going to milk this moment for all it was worth. Pressing closer, he was cautious about all the teeth in Reyes’ mouth, tongue tripping over the rows of razor sharp fangs.

Purring in satisfaction, Reyes surged into the kiss as he brushed Jesse’s shirt aside, cupping his chest and scratching over his nipples lightly. For a mortal, he was quite pretty, already flushed and smelling absolutely delicious. For a moment Reyes was disappointed that the others had sampled the hunter first but he pushed that thought aside in favour of a far more pleasant idea. The mortal was surely stretched and well used by now, making him more pliant for the things Reyes liked.

Drawing back slowly, watching the pretty mortal under him, Reyes shifted his attention down slowly, loosening his belt and starting to tug Jesse’s pants and underwear off. Working his boots off with a little more care, he stripped the hunter bare and straightened to fully admire the display below. Jesse looked halfway to wrecked already, hole gaping and dripping as Jesse’s flush darkened further. Waving one hand lazily to dissipate his own clothes, he watched the dazed hunter watching him and purred deep.

 Humming softly, Reyes crawled up beside the sweet hunter, demonic smoke wrapping loosely around Jesse to hold him securely. Stroking over his chest lightly as he shifted up further, he rumbled low as he straddled Jesse, weight resting on his knees comfortably. Weaving his smoke around them both, Reyes guided Jesse’s cute lips to his cock, one clawed hand stroking through his hair slowly.

Moaning low, Jesse let his eyes drift half closed as he sucked, lapping around the tapered head as he shuddered. Heels digging into the bed, he arched and whined around his mouthful. Shamed and aroused in equal measures, he clawed at Gabe’s thighs as he squirmed. He was so embarrassed to be like this, eager and desperate for the touches of a demon.

Leaning forward, moaning low as he enjoyed the pleasures of his mortal plaything, Reyes lazily formed his smoke into a suitable tentacle and sunk it smoothly into Jesse’s willing hole. Thrusting slowly, squelching past the cum left deep in his ass, Reyes bucked into Jesse’s mouth and groaned louder. For all his complaining earlier, Jesse was really getting into it now.

“Mhmm, just like that Jesse. You take me so sweetly.”

Eyes snapping open at the stretch, Jesse whined and bucked, trying to squirm at the feeling of the second tentacle he could feel tracing around his hole. Crying out around Reyes’ cock, he wiggled helplessly and tried to breathe through the strain. He felt stuffed full, past what he thought he could take. Blinking dumbly, he whimpered and tried to pull back.

Noticing Jesse’s struggles, Reyes relaxed his grip a little to allow the hunter to draw back and catch his breath. He certainly didn’t expect Jesse to whine and buck, hands clawing at his thighs as he squirmed. Gentling his touch a little, not wanting to actually break his pretty new companion, Reyes waited for Jesse to calm a little before continuing.

Lip quivering as he sagged back, Jesse looked up at Reyes and nodded weakly. He ached so much, guts cramping and lower back screaming for a decent rest but his natural curiosity won out. He wanted more, wanted to fully experience the feeling of fucking around with a demon. Rutting back against the tentacles invading his ass, he whimpered and clutched at Reyes’ thighs again.

“Too much, Jesse?”

“No, no I can take it.”

Guiding Jesse’s mouth back to his cock, Gabe groaned and rolled his hips forward, pushing deeper until he felt the mortal gag around his length. Leering down at Jesse, he purred and thrust again as he made the smoke tentacles twist around and push deeper. Turning a little, Reyes admired the clear bulge in Jesse’s belly, moving with each deep thrust.

Clenching around the tentacles in his ass as he swallowed around Reyes’ cock, Jesse moaned and arched, pleasure spiking through his body once more. Moving his right hand off

Reyes’ thigh to grab his cock, Jesse got distracted by the bulge moving under his skin. Palm resting over it, he shivered and rutted back against the tentacles.

Drawing back again, Reyes slipped off Jesse and stretched out beside him, coaxing the mortal to roll onto his side and tuck in close. Nuzzling Jesse lightly, he slid one hand down to caress over the bulge slowly, enjoying the way his mortal would shiver and press closer. Withdrawing one tentacle slowly, he hummed softly to soothe Jesse as he reshaped a portion of his demonic cloud into twelve little balls.

“Shh, just relax hunter. This will make you feel so good and full.”

Writhing in tormented pleasure, Jesse groaned at the increasing stretch and lifted his head, watching Reyes for answers. Back arching, he cried out as something forced his hole to stretch wider before it slipped inside. Panting heavily, he tried to stay relaxed as another sphere worked its way inside and moved deeper into his guts. Reyes was right, this did feel pretty good.

Squirming and whining as the pleasure washed over him, Jesse welcomed the orbs and weakly nuzzled at Reyes’ neck as they both rubbed over his bulging belly. Losing count after six, he closed his eyes and moaned deep as the orbs shifted inside him and one rubbed over his prostate repeatedly. Panting heavily, drool starting to leak at the corner of his mouth, he arched and rutted in desperate need.

Impressed that Jesse took all twelve without too much trouble, Reyes shifted onto his knees and smoothly guided Jesse up to kneel astride his thighs. One hand easily supporting Jesse’s half limp body, Reyes added a little extra slick to his hole before guiding the hunter down to sink onto his cock slowly. Gripping Jesse’s hips firmly enough to bruise, he started a deep rhythm, nudging against the orbs he’d already left and watching the bulge jiggle with every slap of flesh against mortal skin.

One arm flying up to curl around Reyes’ neck, Jesse cried out in strained pleasure and pushed back. Eyes half closed in bliss, he rocked with every thrust and moaned wantonly. He could feel the spheres moving in his guts, rubbing against each other and Reyes’ thick cock. Free arm cradling his expanded stomach, he cried out and let his head fall back as he surrendered to the pleasure.

Shifting his grip to better support Jesse against him, Reyes listened to his pleasured cries as he pounded into Jesse’s sloppy ass. Leaving scratches across Jesse’s chest and hip, he chased his own need relentlessly. He didn’t expect Jesse to buck and scream through his own orgasm, spilling across Reyes’ forearm as he trembled.

Teeth latching onto Jesse’s shoulder, Reyes reached his limit and tipped, spilling inside his new plaything and covering the lingering scents of his previous lovers. Growling low, he eased his bite, licking over the marks to seal them as he lifted the limp hunter off his cock.

Turning and easing Jesse down on the cot, he stood and retrieved a blanket from a shelf on the other side of the cell. Looking back at the well fucked man, Reyes wasn’t quite sure what to do about the smoke orbs still buried deep in Jesse’s insides.

Jesse was in no condition to push them out and there would be no enjoyment in just making them disappear. Refolding the blanket as he thought it over carefully, Reyes nodded slowly as he made up his mind. Jesse could keep the orbs for now and enjoy the constant reminder of this moment. Besides, leaving them in would do him no harm.

“You call that playin’ nice?” Jesse slurred, one eye cracking open.

“Rest now hunter.” Reyes soothed, draping the patched blanket over the mortal.

Jesse stretched slightly and tugged the blanket up. Curiosity might have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.


	6. An Apple a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, no porn today! BlackHunter666, I love you, stop encouraging me. As always, this is the fault of the Bottom McCree server.

He had to stop waking up like this. He could feel yet another load of cum leak from his hole and down his thighs, partly sticking him to the musty bedding. Jesse shifted slowly and hissed slightly at the dull ache in his stomach. He pressed down slightly then moaned as the orbs shifted inside him.

Jesse stood carefully, swallowing another moan as they settled against his prostate. Dressing was a glorious torture that consumed more time than necessary. He stepped out of the cell and peered around the dungeon.

“Reyes?”

His voice echoed throughout the space but received no answer. Jesse moved further into the dungeon peering into the empty cells but the demon was nowhere to be seen. He cursed softly and turned back towards the stairs. The orbs were making it difficult to focus but until he found his most recent lover, they were staying where they were.

Slowly making his way upstairs, groaning low with every movement from the orbs, he seriously considered laying down and trying to sleep for another few hours but that plan was side-tracked by the presence of Hanzo on the same bed Jesse had woken on after Jack had finished with him.

Sitting up a little more when the hunter appeared, Hanzo idly toyed with a bright red apple as he looked Jesse over slowly. He immediately noticed the fresh marks around Jesse’s throat and the clear bulge stretching his shirt. Apparently Reyes had enjoyed their guest as well.

Attention caught on the apple, Jesse moved closer despite his subconscious warning him to keep his distance and avoid ending up in bed with Hanzo again. Hunger and exhaustion warred in his chest until hunger won and he stepped closer.

“I see you met the others.”

Hanzo reached out and pushed down gently on Jesse’s lower abdomen before he could stop him. Jesse’s knees buckled slightly as he whined, the orbs rolling inside him, sending sparks racing up his spine.

“Reyes must have had fun with you.”

The oni shifted back, a soft smirk playing on the edge of his lips as he offered the apple in his hand to Jesse.

“Here. You need to eat.”

Jesse peered at the fruit. He was hungry, there was no denying that but he really wasn’t in the mood to consider another round with Hanzo just yet. It looked so good though, skin unblemished and a lone leaf still attached to the stalk.

“As kind as that is, I very clearly remember what happened the last time I accepted something from one of you Shimada’s.”

The smirk grew as Hanzo moved his peace offering closer to the hunter. He could guess what Jack and Reyes had done to the mortal. Now he had to step up and prove they didn’t mean him any harm. Well, any more harm.

“As enjoyable as it was, that is not what I have in mind for you at the moment. The fruit is untouched, so eat.”

Hanzo paused for a second, frowning down at the apple he was holding.

“Humans do eat apples, yes?”

Jesse considered the fruit before he snickered quietly, taking the apple from Hanzo. He really needed more than this but it was a nice first step. He would need to ask for something more nourishing than an apple after a day or more of exertion.

“Yeah, we eat apples.”

Hanzo watched him bite into the fruit, a drop of juice running down his chin. It got caught in the sparse hair there and Hanzo had to quash a strange urge to lean in and lap it away.

“So.”

Hanzo’s eye’s flickered back up to meet Jesse’s. Cursing his brief distraction, he sat back and waited for the hunter to speak again.

“The door?”

Hanzo cursed himself silently as the hunter watched him with dark eyes. He should have expected the mortal to still be seeking his freedom. It was foolish to hope that they could keep Jesse exhausted. Hanzo schooled his face and prepared himself for what was about to come.

“What about it?”

Jesse glared at the oni and swallowed the bite he just took. He had a dark creeping feeling that there was something else going on around him, some agreement between the monsters of this castle.

“Why can’t I open it? And don’t go giving me shit, I shot at it and there were barely any splinters.”

Hanzo weighed his words silently before offering what truth he had.

“Genji is keeping it shut.”

“That little shit!”

Jesse snarled and kicked the post of the nearest bed. That sweet talking fucker was the reason he was stuck in here. He turned back to Hanzo only to find him uncomfortably close. The oni tapped one claw against Jesse’s lips in gentle warning.

“As much as I agree with you, that is my brother you speak of, hunter.”

Jesse nodded softly and waited for Hanzo to move his hand away. Concentrating on his breathing for a moment, he forced his indignation back down and lifted his apple again.

“I don’t suppose you could open it for me?”

“I could.”

“But?”

“I won’t. Genji is keeping you in here for entertainment and, as I am the reason he is bored, I promised I wouldn’t open the door.”

“You’re the reason he’s bored? He’s bored because the teenagers from the village… You’re the reason those kids are waking up with missing hours!”

Jesse stalked away from the oni, snarling under his breath as he remembered the concern on Bachmeier’s face as he described what was happening to the youths of his village. And _Jesse,_ the person he had hired to solve the issue, had bedded the one responsible oh so willingly.

“I wasn’t aware they noticed my interference. I assumed they would blame it on the massive amounts of alcohol they were consuming.”

“Why were you fucking around with their minds in the first place?!”

“I needed the practice. My talents don’t work on Genji, Jack or Reyes so I had to make do.”

At the moment, Jesse stopped giving a damn about what Hanzo was and what he could do to him. He pegged the apple as hard as he could at Hanzo’s head.

“Why the hell would you need practice for that?!”

“For nosy hunters.”

Jesse’s blood ran cold at the oni’s silky answer. Over the course of the past days, he had stopped seeing them as what they really were. Beings who could rip him apart and not think twice. Hanzo was probably older than this castle, how much blood has he spilled without care?

“Say some mortal hears about strange things happening here. They come searching and discover an oni, a vampire or a demon. And they think this is an evil that must be purged from the earth. Like I would let anything hurt Genji. Would you rather I tear out their throat and leave their corpses to rot? Losing a few hours is honestly prefered. Everything I do, I do for my family.”

Taking full advantage of Jesse’s shock, Hanzo closed the gap in three stride and reached out to tug Jesse with him as he moved to sit on the nearest bed. Jesse didn’t resist as Hanzo settled him into his lap and lifted one hand to comb it softly through Jesse’s hair.

“Why do you think Genji drugged you? It wasn’t to get you into bed, he is above that. It was so if you turned on him, it wouldn’t take much for him to overpower you. I could then work my magic and you would have woken up with no knowledge of us.”

Jesse swallowed around the lump in his throat and let his head come to rest on Hanzo’s shoulder, unable to look at the other man. He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared to think of losing his memories of this time with the four monsters.

“Is that going to be my fate when my job here is done? You’ll wipe my memories like nothing ever happened?”

The hand tightened it’s grip in Jesse’s hair, forcing him to lift his head to look Hanzo in the eyes.

“Are you planning on harming my brother?”

“No.”

“What about me? Or Jack and Reyes? Are you going to bring more hunters into our home to slaughter us in our sleep?”

“Of course not!”

“Then hush, beloved. You have nothing to fear. You will leave here with your mind intact, you have my word.”

Hanzo pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s forehead and shifted him onto the bed. Humming softly, he indulged in a few moments of simply caressing Jesse’s hair before stepping away from him. Glancing back with a smile, he slipped out the room, leaving Jesse staring after him.

“Wait, hey! You can’t just..! What about the teenagers from the..”

Lurching up, groaning as the orbs in his guts shifted and nudged against his prostate, Jesse followed him and wrenched the door open again.

...town?”

Instead of the seeing the Hanzo’s back, the hall stood completely empty as if the oni had never passed this way.


	7. Crumbling Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is just pure indulgence. BlackHunter666, I have just one word for you - Peacock. As always, this is the fault of the Bottom McCree server.

Jesse glared around the hall, cursing both of the Shimada brothers. Not matter how much fun he had been having, he couldn’t stay locked up in this castle forever. Not only was he out of food but Ana, Reinhardt and Fareeha were waiting on him. His phone had died hours back and it wasn’t like there was somewhere he could charge it.

He swore under his breath and kicked one of the pillars. He gasped and grabbed at it for support as the orbs jolted with his movement, rubbing against his insides. He could feel one pressing against his bladder, just adding to his frustrations and making him determined to find Reyes and get them out.

"You look so pretty like that."

Jesse spun, Peacekeeper out of its holster and pointed at the voice before he even finished turning. Reyes, the reason for his current issue was leaning, smug as he could be, against one of the balustrades. Jesse considered putting one between his eyes before slipping Peacekeeper away, remembering how the quickly the demon had recovered from his last shot. He wasn't going to waste ammo on that asshole.

"Don't really give a shit how I look, how am I meant to get anything done like this? I can’t focus and walking is almost beyond me. "

The demon laughed at Jesse’s plight as he prowled away from the stairs to press one palm against Jesse's clothed stomach. The hunter frowned slightly but didn't bat the hand away, curious as to what was about to happen. Instead he swallowed back a moan as the light touch stirred the orbs teasingly.

"Hmmm, I could make them disappear."

Reyes kept his hand still as he moved slightly, body now pressed against the length of Jesse's back, chin resting on his shoulder. Concentrating for a moment, he slowly rearranged the orbs, lifting them up a little more to reduce Jesse’s discomfort.

"But why would I want to do that? You remember how much fun we had pushing them in there, imagine how much fun we'll have pushing them out."

Jesse's breath stuttered and his dick twitched in interest as Reyes gave him a gentle push towards the front of the hall, where the cracked stone throne sat. He couldn’t be thinking what Jesse thought he was thinking…

Noting that Jesse wasn’t walking too well despite his effort to lift the orbs, Reyes stopped him at the base of the steps and swept the sweet mortal up into his arms. Calling upon his powers with a lazy gesture, he stepped up onto the roiling cloud before him and floated upwards, watching Jesse’s stunned reactions as he squirmed. Arriving above the upper floor, he reshaped the cloud again to create a seething set of stairs from the balustrade down to the upper floor and descended calmly, each step echoing faintly as he crossed the mezzanine.

Reyes settled him down onto the throne with a smirk, kneeling to remove Jesse's boots. His jeans and underwear soon followed, leaving the hunter bare from the waist down. Insistent hands gripped his thighs, hooking a leg over each of the throne arms. Jesse shivered at how on display his body was as the demon settled between his now spread thighs.

He groaned as Reyes gave a quick caresses to the swell of his belly, before dragging his fingers down to Jesse's ass. Fingertips pushed in with ease, slick with lube Jesse didn't remember carrying on him. The hunter let out a strangled gasp as he felt the orbs shift inside him, the urge to push overtaking him.

Jesse shifted and moaned as the first orb breached his rim, stretching the flesh as the rolling mass of shadows was pushed out, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Another needy noise passed his lips as he bore down on the second orb. The demon pressed a short kiss to one thigh before tilting up to look the flushed man in the eyes.

"You enjoying this, hunter? Want me to fill you up more later so we can do this all over again?"

Jesse almost whined at the thought as another orb made its way out of him. A part of his mind wondered where they were going as he heard no sound of anything hitting the floor but all thoughts soon fled his mind as Reyes licked a stripe up his cock.

"I hope you're planning on sharing, Reyes."

His half closed eyes shot open as Jesse stared over Gabriel's head to find Jack, Genji and Hanzo watching them. Reyes hummed, giving Jesse's cock another lick before glancing over his shoulder in casual boredom.

“Hadn’t even thought about it, Jack.”

Gripping harder at the arms of the throne, Jesse whimpered softly at the pressure of the next orb moving down. Back arching, he shifted one hand to grab at Reyes’ hair as he moaned louder. He’d never really thought himself an exhibitionist but knowing the others were watching lit a fire in his belly.

Squirming in his uncomfortable position, Jesse tried to remember how many of the orbs there were as he bore down on number five. Feeling it rub over his prostate, almost getting stuck there, he cried out in shock and need as his orgasm smashed through him. Sagging back, quivering and aching already, he tugged at Reyes’ hair to ground himself against the pleasure.

“How...how many are there?”

“Twelve. That was number five.”

Reyes purred and lapped at the cum spilled over Jesse’s thigh. This was the best thing that had happened in years. If Genji wasn’t such a brat, he would be happy to owe him for trapping the hunter here.

Bored of standing back and watching, Genji moved forward to join Reyes, propping his hip against the throne and leaning in to kiss Jesse deeply. Fumbling over the buttons, he pushed the hunter’s shirt open and caressed over his chest softly.

“You look beautiful like this.”

Genji thumbed over Jesse’s nipples lightly, singing praise under his breath as he watched him arch under his touch. Jesse whined and caught Genji’s lips to muffle his cry as another orb slipped free.

“Keep going. I know you can take it.”

Reyes dragged his claws lightly over Jesse’s inner thighs, watching Jack strip off as he approached the trembling mortal.

Jack waved Genji back and lifted Jesse enough to settle behind him and splay the handsome hunter across his thighs. Moaning low at the wet glide of another orb slipping free, he nosed at Jesse’s neck and caressed over his belly lightly.

“I could bite you again, if you want.”

“Please.”

Jesse clawed at Reyes’ hair and Jack’s arm as he writhed. Jack cradled him closer and waited a moment for Jesse to go still before biting him. Moaning low, once again amazed by how good the young mortal tasted, he rubbed over his stomach lightly to soothe him further.

Screaming in tortured pleasure as number eight stretched his hole and plopped out, Jesse trembled and sniffled weakly. Eyes screwed shut, he couldn’t stop the tears falling as he choked on a desperate sob. Muscles quivering, he groaned as another orb slipped down and landed heavily against his prostate.

Reyes caught his face and pulled Jesse up to look him in the eyes.

“Too much, sweet thing? I can stop this if that is what you need.”

“N...no. It hurts so good. I want more.”

Taking up a position opposite his brother, Hanzo reached out to drag his fingers through Jesse’s hair slowly. Other hand reaching down to pluck at Jesse’s nipples in harmony with Genji, he watched the sweet young hunter buck and writhe through a second orgasm.

“You are doing so well, Jesse.”

Sagging back into Jack’s chest and pressing into the kind hand in his hair, Jesse whined low and strained, thighs clenching as number ten finally dropped free. Eyes drifting open slowly, he panted and sniffled weakly, every light touch sparking fire across his exhausted nerves. He was more than ready to curl up and sleep but he also wanted to continue playing with his four lovers.

“Just two more, you can do this Jesse.”

Reyes echoed Genji’s praise and kneaded at Jesse’s thighs again.

Stroking down over Jesse’s stomach to help the exhausted hunter work the last two out, Jack looked down at Reyes and purred low. He knew Reyes’ preferences, the fact he’d sprawled the hunter out in this particular throne meant something more was planned.

Lapping over Jesse’s spent cock slowly, Reyes slicked his fingers again and sunk two past his rim, rubbing at the strained muscles teasingly. His touch rewarded with a weak moan and a quiver, he caught number eleven and calmly made it disappear into the cloud around him. Reaching out a thin tendril, he connected with the last orb and tugged, bringing it down to rest over Jesse’s prostate firmly.

Jerking and keening in torment, Jesse shuddered and bucked in a weak attempt to dislodge the last orb. Sobbing brokenly, he bore down harder and howled as it popped free, leaving him empty and exhausted.

“Shh, you won’t be empty for long.”

Hands moving to grip at Jesse’s thighs, Jack lifted the softly whimpering mortal and held him steady, muttering soothing nonsense in his ear as Reyes stood. Scooting forward a little, he hissed softly in pleasure and rocked, hard cock rubbing against Jesse’s sweet ass teasingly. Eyes closed in bliss, he adjusted the angle a little more and settled Jesse down on his cock.

One hand gripping the throne back firmly, Reyes guided Jesse’s legs around up and nudged at his stretched hole. Sinking in slowly, not wanting to completely destroy the mortal before the Shimada brothers finished with him, he pressed closer and tried not to squash the pair under him.

Howling in shock and rekindled pleasure, Jesse bucked and grabbed for a steady handhold, nails sinking into Hanzo’s arm and Genji’s shirt. Blinking back tears of overstimulation, he gasped and grunted with every steady thrust, stretched and strung out. Squirming weakly, he let out a garbled sob at the constant rubbing over his prostate and moaned low.

Drunk on the noises pouring from the hunter, Hanzo deftly loosened his grip and held Jesse’s hand as he loosened his pants and pressed closer. He wasn’t too concerned about the hunter squeezing too hard, he’d survived far worse than anything this mere mortal could do to him. Teaching Jesse the rhythm he liked, he kept one hand curled around his hand and braced his weight on the old stone throne.

Watching the pleasure and exhaustion war on Jesse’s face, Genji pressed closer and followed Hanzo’s idea, moaning softly at the feel of the hunter’s calloused hand wrapped around his cock. He didn’t usually let mortals touch his cock but Jesse was special. He was actually dreading having to let him go again. He really liked having Jesse around.

Wrapped up in the heat of the moment, panting and groaning in chorus with Jesse’s weakened cries, the quarter hunched closer, marking Jesse as theirs.

Caught a little off guard by how quickly his orgasm crested, Hanzo cursed in Japanese as he arched, cum streaking across their entwined hands. Stumbling back a half step, still clutching at Jesse’s hand, he sunk down to rest against the throne.

Butting Genji out of the way, Reyes dipped in to nuzzle into Jesse’s throat again, indulging his natural instinct to find a worthy mate. Nipping at Jesse’s shoulder, Reyes groaned as he spilled, knees weakening as he slowed his pace.

Briefly attempting to push back in closer to Jesse, Genji growled softly as he settled for clutching his forearm. He was so close, the rough touch so good against his cock. Head falling back as he thrust against Jesse’s palm, Genji shuddered and came, rumbling happily as he rested one arm on Reyes’ shoulder.

Reaching up, Jack snorted softly against Jesse’s throat as he flicked Reyes’ ear sharply in warning. He didn’t want to lose his own rhythm just because Reyes was getting possessive. Loosening his bite as he chased his orgasm, Jack moaned low and loud as he came, adding to the mess slicked across Jesse’s skin.

Breath catching in his throat, Jesse shuddered and gasped weakly. Back arching, he choked on another sob as his exhausted body spasmed through a third orgasm. Sniffling pathetically, he slumped back against Jack and whimpered in discomfort and exhaustion. Boneless and aching, he tucked his face into Jack’s neck as he sobbed, pushed to the limit of his endurance.

“You did so well for us, Jesse.”

Easing back slowly, Reyes summoned a blanket from his dungeon and worked with the others to clean and wrap their hunter for a much needed rest. Shifting to sit on the floor, leaning back against the throne, Jack cradled him close and huffed softly as the Shimada brothers joined him, staying close to Jesse as he shifted weakly.

“Rest now Jesse, you are safe. We will not leave you.”

Jack tightened his grip and looked down at the mortal in his arms. They were going to have issues letting him go.


	8. Everything Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, I swear. BlackHunter666, you know what you did. For once, you can't blame the Bottom McCree server for this.

Waking with a groan, stiff in the back and aching all over, Jesse blearily cracked one eye open and looked around. Slowly memories came filtering back in; splayed out in the throne as Reyes teased him into pushing the orbs out; Genji, Jack and Hanzo gradually joining in; spiking pleasure and soft praises; the exhausted emptiness closely followed by that agonising fullness of Reyes and Jack together.

“Good morning Jesse.”

Groaning faintly, Jesse lifted his head a little and smiled tiredly as he snuggled closer to Jack’s chest. Shifting again, he frowned slightly and looked down. He didn’t remember getting dressed again the night before.

“Morning Jack. Who got me dressed? I don’t remember that.”

“Genji insisted, thought you would be more comfortable with your pants on.”

“And far less tempting.”

Nodding slowly, still dazed and not fully functional, Jesse waved one hand vaguely in Genji’s direction and tucked back in against Jack’s chest as he tried to drift back to sleep. It was actually kind of nice to just sit here and listen to his monster lovers talking quietly about their plans. Eyes closed, he let their mingling voices wash over him and tried to will the lingering aches away.

In the peaceful second between words, with a roaring echo that shook the very stones around them, the heavy doors at the entrance to the grand hall exploded inward, sending great chunks of wood and iron in every direction. Head snapping up, Jesse swore and struggled, trying to peel back the blanket wrapped around him. Only one person he knew announced her arrival in such stunning fashion.

Finally breaking free and scrambling to his feet, barely able to hold back a pained cry as he stumbled, he darted across to lean over the railing, staring down the length of the grand hall. Shit, this was bad. Standing in the blown open doorway, armour practically glowing in the sunshine outside, Fareeha Amari stalked through the smoke, grenade launcher armed and a look of cold fury upon her face.

Meeting her gaze across the vast hall, Jesse swallowed quickly as he tried to come up with some sort of a plan. He’d totally forgotten that she was coming to back him up on this job. Looking back over his shoulder, checking on his lovers, he barely had time to yelp as Reyes grabbed him and dragged him back away from the balustrade.

Blood running cold, Fareeha broke into a flat run, boots thudding against the stones as she levelled her launcher. She didn’t know exactly what was in this castle but whatever it was would die today. Digging deep into her reserves, she hit the stairs on the fly and powered up, constantly searching for threats in the shifting shadows.

“Fareeha! Get out!”

Snapping around at the sound of Jesse’s voice, she levelled her launcher and set her feet. Distantly she noted the strange group around Jesse and wondered what had drawn them together here. That didn’t really matter though, not while they were holding her friend hostage. Pulling her launcher tighter into her shoulder, she sighted on the smaller oni standing half in front of Jesse and dropped her finger to the trigger.

“Get back!”

Training kicking in when the creature stepped towards her, Fareeha squeezed the trigger smoothly, armour taking the brunt of the recoil as the round shot out of the barrel and flashed across the gap in a heartbeat. With a wet thud, the oni was tossed through the thick stone balustrade beside them and plummeted to land with a squelch on the floor below.

“Otōto!”

Jesse stared in sickening horror at Hanzo as the Oni let out another heart wrenching cry before throwing himself over the balustrade after his brother’s body. Refusing to look over the railing, Jesse wasn’t quite sure if Genji had survived that hit; he had seen stronger creatures been taken apart by Fareeha’s weapon. Swallowing a sob, he turned his attention back to Fareeha and let his shoulders droop. Fuck this was turning into a disaster.

Torn and hurting, Jesse looked back at Reyes and Jack, just in time to see Reyes almost throw himself at Fareeha with a snarl. Training kicking in, Jesse lunged to block Reyes’ path, leading with his shoulder to push him away. No one else needed to get hurt today. Jack caught Reyes around the waist with a grunt and pulled him back and away from the two mortals.

“He’s not worth it! Let him go.”

Jesse felt his heart crack slightly as Reyes stopped fighting and let Jack tug him away. Of course he wasn’t worth it, he was just some pretty mortal fucktoy that had been good for a few rounds. He wasn’t worth dying for.

Fareeha watched the other two monsters pull away, weapon trained on them as she moved closer to Jesse. The first priority was always to tend to your fellow hunters, even if it meant prolonging the hunt. Her eyes darkened as she watched Jesse turn towards her with a barely hidden wince.

“Jesse, are you alright? Can you walk?!”

Muscles aching and heart sore, Jesse shook his head and didn't fight as Fareeha swooped in and lifted him over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry, leaving her weapon arm free.

Thrown over her shoulder, Jesse’s last vision of the hall was Hanzo cradling his bloody and broken brother, watching them leaving with burning eyes.

Anger, pain and frustration coiled in his chest as he let Fareeha carry him away from his mistakes. Her armour wasn’t the most comfortable thing to drape against though, adding to his aches with every step. Tolerating the discomfort with minimal grace, he tapped her chestplate and nodded to the ground, silently asking to be put down.

Gratefully leaning on Fareeha until he was settled relatively comfortably on the grass, he realised his shirt was still open, revealing the scratches and bite marks he’d collected. Groaning softly, he pulled the stained fabric closed, hoping that she didn’t ask about the marks. He would never live it down if Reinhardt or Ana found out he’d been sleeping with the monsters of the castle.

“What were you thinking, Jesse? Why didn’t you wait for me to get here?”

Lifting his gaze again, Jesse scowled as he started buttoning up his shirt again.

“I had it under control. They were peaceful until you came blasting in.”

One eyebrow arching, Fareeha gave him a disbelieving look as she brushed her neck.

“Peaceful? The only reason they would have been peaceful is if they wanted something from you.”

Flipping his collar up, Jesse met her gaze calmly, determined to make her realise the truth.

“And if they weren’t peaceful, I’d be dead.”

Fareeha’s eyes narrowed as she studied Jesse, slowly thinking over how she found him.

“Jesse...you are arguing pretty hard in their defence. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine. Just ticked off that I left my gear behind. Ana’s going to kick my ass for that.”

Fareeha’s eyes, if possible, grew a touch darker.

“Jesse. Where is Peacekeeper?”

Hand falling to his belt, Jesse paled further when his questing fingers brushed against his empty holster. Oh shit. It had been there the last time he remembered having his belt on.

“I...I don’t know.”

Fareeha knelt down to look Jesse in the eyes, resting her grenade launcher on the grass next to her.

“I need you to think about this very carefully. Did you eat or drink anything that wasn’t from your kit while you were in there?”

Jesse shook his head roughly, glaring at Fareeha as her meaning sunk in.

“No, you don’t think they drugged me! They wouldn’t!”

Grabbing his shoulders roughly, Fareeha shook him slightly, a sliver of fear creeping into her tone.

“Are you listening to yourself, Jesse? You’re arguing in defence of monsters. You have no idea where Peacekeeper is! You are obviously under some sort of effect!”

Jesse opened and closed his mouth as he remembered the bottle Genji has offered him and Hanzo’s apple. His shoulders sagged as he gazed up at Fareeha weakly.

“It didn’t do anything like that. They told me it wouldn’t do anything like that.”

Fareeha’s face took on a pitying light as she brushed a stray lock of hair off Jesse’s face. 

“And who told you what the effects were? Come on Jesse, come back with me. We can get someone else to take care of them, a group that can’t be ambushed like you were. ”

Swatting Fareeha’s hand away, Jesse sat up and scowled, gaze turning back towards the castle.

“You have no right to make that decision, Fareeha. I had it under control, you just can’t see it. I was so close to understanding what the hell had been going on up there.”

Scoffing sharply, Fareeha rolled her eyes again as she reached out to smack him across the head.

“You had what under control? You’re just one man Jesse, they had you outnumbered and under their spell from the moment you walked into that death trap.”

Shoving her arm away again, Jesse growled low and resisted the temptation to look at the castle again.

“Bullshit. I know what I’m doing. I had the situation under control.”

Fareeha’s eyes grew cold as she slung her launcher over one shoulder. She didn’t want to do this but it was for his own good. She wouldn’t leave him like this.

“You're going to come with me, willing or not. Mum will fix whatever they did to you, I promise. ”

Eyes popping wide at the implication, Jesse growled and sat back. So much for attempting to reason their way through this.

“There is nothing wrong with me, Fareeha. I’m not going anywhere, not without my gear and my bike.”

Fareeha stood, a blank look on her face as she took a step towards him.

“I’m sorry, Jesse. You’ll forgive me when you’re better.”

Jesse scrambled back, hands held in front of him in a vain attempt to ward her off.

“Fareeha, stop! Fareeha!”

Totally caught up in their argument, Jesse didn’t have time to even think about a warning before, with an ugly thwack, Fareeha went down hard, hit from behind. Jesse gaped at her now unconscious body before tilting back to stare at a murderous Hanzo, one hand holding a cruel looking bow in a death grip.  

“Well fuck.”


	9. To Have and To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackHunter666, you are a fucking hero and I love you. Feel free to go back to blaming the Bottom McCree server for this.

Adrenaline kicking in as he stood, Jesse stepped around Fareeha’s unconscious form and squared his shoulder. He really wasn’t sure if he could protect them both without Peacekeeper or any of his other gear but he was not going to stand back and leave her defenceless. They were trained to look out for other hunters, no matter what threats they faced.

“I asked you if you were going to bring more hunters into our home."

Growling low, fangs bared as he shifted his grip on his bow, Hanzo stepped forward to meet Jesse without a care for the second hunter.

"I asked you if you would bring harm to my brother!"

Eyes narrowing as his anger rose, Hanzo lifted his bow in readiness, fully prepared to strike the hunter down for his lies. He trusted him with his brother. And this was how he was rewarded for that trust.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you here!"

Even though he knew he couldn’t hope to match Hanzo’s strength, Jesse stepped closer, one hand snapping out to grab the bow and at least try to keep it safely away from his head. Fareeha was depending on him and he was not going to take the blame for this mess.

“This wasn’t my fault. You never gave me half a chance to call anyone and let them know I was okay. You were perfectly content to let Genji keep me locked up in here. I could have stopped this if you had only let me out before my fucking phone died!”

Looking away, trying to force back useless tears of pain and frustration, Jesse kept his grip firm around the bow and waited. Gaze dropping further, he looked at Fareeha and tried to swallow his pain. He needed to get her to a healer, his own skills wouldn’t be enough to help her. He didn’t dare turn his back on Hanzo though, not while the Oni was still out for blood.

Lifting his gaze again, drawn by the footsteps he could hear coming their way, Jesse froze at the sight of Jack coming towards them. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop one tear falling as his head rang with those hurtful words again - “He’s not worth it!”.

“Hanzo!”

Hanzo snarled and turned away from Jesse to glare at the approaching vampire.

“Morrison, he..!”

Jack didn’t allow him to finish, cutting him off ruthlessly.

“Return to your brother,, Shimada. He needs you.”

Hanzo flinched slightly at the reminder that he had left Genji behind to hunt down Fareeha.

“Go. I will take care of things here.”

Jesse watched him leave with broken eyes before turning back to Jack. Those words still rattled around in his head, a constant reminder that he was nothing but a fucktoy to them.

“Genji, is he..?”

“Reyes is taking care of him, some old demon magic.”

Nodding slowly, relieved that Genji had survived the attack, Jesse looked down at Fareeha with a heavy sigh. He wasn’t sure he could carry her to his bike, much less get her to the healer in town.

"What about Fareeha?"

Jack's brows furrowed for a second before his face cleared, glancing down at the woman unconscious at his feet. He knelt down and tilted her head to the side to inspect the area where Hanzo had hit her.

"I don't think she is too injured but she's not going to wake up any time soon. Leave her here, nothing will happen."

Jesse gaped at Jack for moment, stunned that he thought Jesse would just leave his friend unconscious on the ground.

"What?! I'm not just going to leave Fareeha lying here on the grass!"

"Jesse. You don't want to bring her inside the castle. Hanzo will kill her if you do."

Jesse chewed on his lip before nodding slowly.

“Genji wanted to talk to you, I’ll show you where he’s resting.”

Glancing back at Fareeha for a moment, Jesse made a silent promise that he would protect her as he trailed Jack towards the castle again. Scrubbing one hand over his face, trying to hide the evidence that he’d been crying, he set his shoulders and came up with a new plan. He was only going back to get his gear and find Peacekeeper, he wouldn’t let Genji sway his choices again.

Detouring the grab his bag from the barracks, he shouldered it quickly and checked inside quickly. Unfortunately, Peacekeeper wasn’t in there, leaving him with only a few places it could have ended up. He definitely remembered having it when he was splayed out on the throne.

Heading upstairs again, he let out a soft sigh of relief and darted over to the throne. Reaching around behind the ancient stones, he grabbed Peacekeeper from where it had fallen and quickly checked it over. To his surprise, there were still five rounds in the cylinder. He’d been expected that whoever took it had emptied it so he couldn’t fight back.

Feeling a little better now that he had most of his gear back, Jesse followed Jack down a familiar corridor and felt his gut clench as he entered the very same room where he’d fucked around with Genji and Hanzo. Hesitating in the doorway, he looked around slowly, hand resting against Peacekeeper to reassure his mind.

Genji looked pretty good considering he’d taken a grenade to the chest, curled up on the same bed where Jesse had first realised the thrill of bedding a monster. Hanzo still looked pissed as hell, sitting beside Genji with a dangerous look in his eyes. Reyes stood nearby, refusing to meet Jesse’s gaze as he entered the room slowly.

“Jesse! I see my brother hasn’t feasted on your guts yet.”

Jesse blinked at Genji’s cheerful greeting, suddenly concerned that had been an option. He knew Hanzo had been mad enough to kill but holy shit, he had been planning on eating… Yeah, he wasn’t gonna think on that.

“I see you’re feeling better.”  

Genji grinned and stretched slightly, showing off the purple, green and yellow splotches that littered his torso.

“Hmm, yeah. Reyes kept me alive until my own healing could kick in. I should be fully healing by tomorrow night. Come lay down here, hunter.”

Jesse cast a wary eye at Hanzo as Genji beckoned him to lay down. The murderous gleam in Hanzo’s eyes had dimmed slightly but he still did not pleased in the slightest.

“Don’t worry, anija won’t hurt you. Now come join me.”

Keeping his bag close, still wary of repercussions despite the warmth in Genji’s eyes, Jesse stretched out beside him and settled comfortably. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he watched Jack pad over to sit on the foot of the bed as Reyes left them. Relaxing slowly, Jesse allowed himself to hope again. Maybe there was a chance that he could fix this before he had to leave.

Jesse glanced up and over Hanzo's bare shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps. His eyes widened at the sight of Reyes carrying Fareeha's unconscious body into the room. He moved to sit up only to be pulled back down, Genji's arm now a solid bar around his waist.

Hanzo slipped gracefully out of bed and carelessly gripped Fareeha's chin, tilting her head this way and that, ignoring Jesse's frantic struggles and begging. 

"Normally, I would carve open this woman's chest and gift her heart to my brother. Make her pay in flesh and blood for daring to harm Genji."

Bile crept up his throat as Hanzo casually informed him of what could be Fareeha’s fate. Jesse’s heart ached as he imagined having to explain to Ana what happened to her beloved daughter. All because he wanted to play instead of doing his job.

“Please..”

There had to be some way he could convince Hanzo not to harm Fareeha. He would  _ not  _ be the cause of Fareeha’s death, not now, not ever. 

"However.”

Jesse lifted damp eyes to meet Hanzo’s gaze. The murderous glint from before was nowhere to be seen and his face seemed to almost soften as the hunter stared at him. 

“Genji has begged, on your behalf, that I spare her. Since I can deny him nothing and I am starting to become  _ fond _ of you, I will spare her life. I will take her memories like I did the youths from the village. She will forget everything after tearing apart the doors. You will tell her nothing of us, that it was some weak creature playing with the villages and that it is dead."

Hanzo knelt beside Jesse and cupped his face gently. He was vaguely aware of his tears, relief and shame twisted together in his chest.

"She is never to set foot in this castle again. If she does, I  _ will _ kill her. And there will be no body for you to mourn. Do you understand?”

Jesse nodded silently and watched helplessly as Hanzo pulled away. The oni moved back to the other hunter, placed his fingers against Fareeha’s face and seemed to slip into some sort of trance. Swallowing quickly, he watched the intricate tattoo running down Hanzo’s arm start to glow and move, rippling with the power Hanzo controlled.

Lowering his gaze again, Jesse bit his lip lightly as he reminded himself that this was for the best. It was a massive breach of Fareeha’s privacy but at least she would live to fight another day. A traitorous voice in the back of his head whispered that his dirty secret was safe too. No one else would ever know that he was sleeping with monsters. 

“She will likely sleep for quite some time, Jesse. There is a small bedroom by the east exit, she will be safe there until it is time for you to leave with her.”

Reyes spoke quietly, a certain fond warmth in his eyes when he looked down at Jesse. Tucking the unconscious woman closer to his chest, he turned and left quietly.

Jesse turned to bury his head in Genji’s neck. He didn’t care if the oni demanded a payment for this, Fareeha was safe. She was a good person and she’s didn’t deserve to be killed just for trying to help him.

“Thank you, thank you.”

Genji lifted Jesse’s head and gently brushed the tears off his cheeks, smoothing noises rumbling from his chest.

“Hanzo told me what you said to him earlier and there is some truth to it. It is slightly our fault for not letting you speak with your people. We should have expected someone to come looking for you.”

Shifting up the bed to sit closer to Jesse, Jack reached out to wrap one arm around Jesse’s back, pressing closer to the mortal. He didn’t expect Jesse to whip around and shove him back, sending him off the bed to land on the floor awkwardly.

“Don’t you dare! You‘ve made your feelings clear. I’m not worth it to you.”

Sitting up slowly, Jack twisted around to look up at Jesse and sighed softly.

“I didn’t mean it like that Jesse. I was trying to protect Reyes. I didn’t want to see anyone else get hurt by your friend.”

Loosely grasping Genji’s arm to anchor himself, Jesse shuffled closer to the injured oni behind him.

“But you were perfectly happy to leave me hurting.”

Reaching out again, Jack placed one hand on Jesse’s knee lightly. 

“No, I didn’t want to hurt you either Jesse. I didn’t mean to upset you, or make you feel unwanted here.”

Jesse turned his face away and blinked away fresh tears. 

“Jesse! Look at me! Just because we are not human does not mean we do not care. I do care about you, I never wanted you to feel unwanted or unloved here.”

Snorting softly, Jesse flicked his gaze towards Jack again and rolled his eyes.

“You sure had me fooled, Morrison.”

Setting Jesse’s boots in easy reach, Jack looked up again and sighed softly as he stroked over Jesse’s calves slowly.

“Please. Let me show you.”

Nodding slowly, not entirely sure what he was getting into this time, Jesse partly sat up and untangled from Genji’s warm grip. Tempting as it was to cuddle with him, he was curious about what Jack had planned. Determination wavering, he sat up slowly when Jack tugged at his thighs and twisted around to bracket Jack between his calves.

Looking up at Jesse, still trying to apologise with his touch, Jack loosened Jesse’s pants and tugged them down quickly.dropping them beside his boots, he leaned in closer to delicately nibble his way up Jesse’s thigh, leaving behind a series of little red marks. Drawing back just enough to work Jesse’s boxers down and off, he nipped a matching set of lingering marks up his other thigh.

Breath hitching as he watched Jack moving closer, Jesse reached out to card his fingers through his snowy locks. He knew he could put a stop to this at any time, the look in Jack’s eyes told him that much. Desire slowly took over though and he tugged Jack closer, thighs shifting wider to make room for Jack.

Mindful of his teeth, Jack braced his hands on Jesse’s knees and wrapped his lips around the thick head. Working his way down steadily, most of his focus still on Jesse’s face, he swallowed and let out a soft whine. Eyes drifting closed as Jesse started kneading at his scalp, he slid his hands up to rest against Jesse’s hips and sunk down to the base.

“Shit, Jack.”

Head tipping back, Jesse shuddered as he enjoyed the rhythmic suction and scratched through Jack’s hair in gentle reward.

“He’s got a talented mouth, doesn’t he Jesse?”

Reyes chuckled softly as he rejoined the group and casually dropped Jesse’s hat on his head. The demon frowned over at the younger oni as Genji moved to sit up. 

“Genji, no. Not until you’re healed.”

Genji fell back against the pillows with a pout, as his eyes roamed lazily over Jesse and Jack.

“Fine. But the rest of you better put on a show.”

His eyes brightened as an idea sparked to life. A playful smirk tugged on full lips as he considered how his idea would play out. 

“Jack, do you feel like bottoming tonight? I want to watch Jesse fuck you.”

Drawing back slowly, Jack moaned low and nodded happily. He lapped at Jesse’s cock slowly and he withdrew his hands to start working his shirt loose, eager to play and leave those hurtful words in the past.

“Are you okay with that Jesse?”

Blinking dumbly for a moment, Jesse grinned and used his grip in Jack’s hair to tip his head back so he could dive in for a kiss. Breaking away a few moments later, he purred low as he stood and pulled Jack to his feet.

“Fuck yes, I want you.”

Pushing Jack’s shirt off, Jesse took his time to lightly stroke over the presented flesh, still kind of amazed that he got to have this despite their argument. This time he could fully enjoy it too, clear of any aphrodisiacs or other drugs. 

Twitching in shock when someone else joined the fun, Jesse glanced over his shoulder at Hanzo and smiled softly. He was still a little wary of the elder oni but he was willing to go along and see what Hanzo was planning. He would still make sure Peacekeeper was in arm’s reach, just in case he decided to go through with his threats after all.

Thought process slamming to a stop, Jesse whined low at the combined sensations wrapping around him; Hanzo’s hands across his chest, teasing around his nipples in slow circles while Jack’s colder hands slipped into his jeans and grabbed a firm hold of his ass, squeezing possessively as he pressed closer.

Sinking down to sit beside Genji, Reyes reached out to bring the excitable young oni in closer so they could enjoy the show together. Lightly caressing over his chest, tracing around the bruising with one claw, he purred softly and nuzzled Genji lightly. 

Tugging Jack in for another kiss, Jesse arched back against Hanzo and moaned softly. Hands skimming down over Jack’s ribs, he focused on getting the vampire naked as he ground back against Hanzo. It wasn’t easy to concentrate though, not with the way Hanzo seemed to be touching him everywhere at once.

“I think it is my turn to sample this fine ass.”

Head falling back to rest on Hanzo’s shoulder, sending his hat fluttering to the floor again, Jesse groaned low and nodded.

“Just be gentle, still sore from the last round. And try to limit any extra marks, I have no idea how I’m supposed to explain the ones I’ve already got.”

Kicking off his pants and backing up a step, Jack sat and reached out to shove Jesse’s pants down fully. Reaching out, he curled one hand over Jesse’s shoulder and pulled as he rocked back to sprawl over the rumpled bedding. Arching closer, he glanced over Jesse’s shoulder with a smirk.

Watching the show unfolding before him, Genji reached under his pillows and tossed the lube across to land beside Jack and Jesse. Snuggling back in beside Reyes, he purred softly and flicked his gaze up to Hanzo. He was a little concerned that his brother would do something harsh in retaliation for earlier.

Nibbling at Jack’s throat, Jesse reached out to snag the lube and applied a generous smear to his fingers before nudging it back into Hanzo’s reach. Lifting his head to watch Jack’s reactions, he sunk one finger in smoothly, a little surprised that he wasn’t as tight as expected. Working in a second, he jumped and let out a deep moan, partly twisting around to catch a glimpse of Hanzo. He hadn’t quite been ready for him to dive in and slip three fingers inside him.

Fingers carding through Jesse’s hair to keep him close, Jack arched and moaned low, every touch sending a fresh bolt of pleasure thundering through him. Tugging at Jesse’s hair, he groaned and threw his head back.

“I’m ready, just fuck me Jesse. Want you.”

Reaching back to weakly push against Hanzo’s hand, Jesse nodded and slicked his cock. Hands wrapping over Jack’s hips firmly, he pressed closer and thrust inside smoothly. Listening to Jack;s pleasured cry, he settled into a slow and deep rhythm, glancing towards Reyes and Genji with a grin.

Slicking up quickly, Hanzo gripped Jesse’s hip and shoulder, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his neck as he hilted the distracted hunter in one graceful stroke. Kissing over his back and shoulders lightly, he glanced towards Genji and purred softly.

Jesse whined as Hanzo sunk sharp teeth into his shoulder. So much for avoiding any more marks. Hips bucking, he tried to maintain his focus on Jack but that bite was really starting to hurt like hell.

“Hanzo.”

The oni raised his head at Genji’s warning tone, lapping at the blood trickling down Jesse’s warm brown skin. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t break him. I’m just making sure he pays in flesh and blood.”

Jesse shivered at Hanzo’s warm, almost smug tone.

Rolling his eyes at the possessive display, Jack squirmed closer and locked his thighs around Jesse’s waist. He was tempted to bite Jesse again, just to savour his delightful flavours again but he resisted, focusing instead on meeting each rough thrust. One hand gripping the bedding, he arched and cried out in pleasure again.

Lifting one hand to tangle in Hanzo’s hair, Jesse tugged sharply as he worked up into a faster rhythm. He wasn’t going to last like this, the combined pleasures were too much to withstand. Petting over Jack’s thigh, fighting down his instinct to dig his nails in and leave marks of his own, he arched and pressed in deeper as he came.

Pressing closer to Jesse with a deep groan, Jack shuddered as he reached down to take himself in hand. Hissing low, lost in the pleasure buzz, he arched and cried out, hovering right on the edge of his release. All it took was one look up, the sight of Jesse’s pleasure drunk face and he spilled between them with a low groan.

Lapping over the fresh bite mark again, Hanzo rumbled low in his chest as he chased his release with a single minded intensity. Leaving scratches over Jesse’s hip and shoulder, he arched and rammed in deep, flooding Jesse with his essence. Humming low, he relaxed his grip slowly and stroked over Jesse’s back to settle him as he withdrew and plopped down onto the bed.

Easing out and guiding Jack’s legs down, Jesse swayed for a moment before climbing onto the bed and half draping over Jack’s chest. Panting softly, he snuggled closer and looked up towards Genji and Reyes.

“Good enough show for ya, Genji?”

The oni laughed and pulled Reyes in for a deep kiss. The demon indulged for a moment before shifting free to relax back in the pillows, tired from working to keep the other monster alive. Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and shifted so his back was pressed against Genji’s side. 

Jesse honestly considered for a moment pulling free of Jack, dressing and leaving the castle with Fareeha. Hanzo had made it clear that he wanted her dead and he had other hunts to start. Plus, Reinhardt was probably worried by now and Bachmeier would be glad to hear that the  _ ghost  _ messing with the memories was dead. 

But as Jesse gazed around at the other men, he realized with a pang that he couldn’t leave. Not today at least. _ He cared for them.  _ With closed eyes, Jesse laid his head back on Jack’s chest and made plans.  Tomorrow he would send Fareeha to safety, first to Bachmeier to tell him the ghost in the castle was gone and then back to Ana and Reinhardt, bearing a message that he was safe and doing well.

One day, soon, duty would call him away and he would go. But not today. Today, he could rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks and love to everyone who read, reviewed and hit kudos! There is a prequel in the works, hopefully out by the end of the month.
> 
> I have tumblr so feel free to come yell at me there - svart-jade.tumblr.com


End file.
